A New Destiny
by inufan155687
Summary: Kagome & the gang are looking for the last shard, Kagome and Inuyasha get in a huge fight and Kagome runs off. Sango gets mad and hits Inuyasha over the head with Hiraikos. Kagome is not Kikyo's reincarnation, she is her sister This story is will and will not be following the Inuyasha storyline. If you don't like it, don't read it and please no flames. KagomeSesshomaru SangoMiroku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

"Inuyasha, I hate you and I never want to see you again!"

"Feh, stupid wench, see if I care. You're pretty useless anyways, Kikyo would be better at finding shards."

"You never loved me anyways. I'm done caring then, and if you don't want me around, go find her. Since you're better off without me, find Kikyo and I'll just go." With that said, Kagome ran off, not sure where she was going. She was just going anywhere that wasn't around Inuyasha.

Sango, after watching her best friend get hurt, walks up to Inuyasha says "How could you?" and then BAM!, hits him on the head with Hiraikotus, then storms off. Meanwhile, Miroku doesn't know what to do about Inuyasha. Also, wants to go look for Kagome, and help Sango calm down. So he decides to find Sango first, to suggest they go look for Kagome. He finds Sango near the hot spring about to take her clothes off and get in.

Miroku Shouts "Wait, Sango don't do anything!"

Sango turns around and sees Miroku walking towards her. She then realizes what almost happened and is relieved he shouted.

Miroku walks up to her and says "Sango, I think we should go look for Kagome."

She agrees, and off they go. Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest Kikyo hears everything and decides to go pay Inuyasha a visit. While all of this was happening, Kagome had run to the boneaters' well and was about to return to her time when none other than Sesshomaru should appear.

He noticed she had been crying and asked what was wrong. So she told him everything that had happened and how if she ever saw Inuyasha again she would kill him. Then Seshomaru did something very unlike him, he hugged Kagome. Kagome was very shocked by this and decided not to go home yet.

Author's note: Please review; I'm not sure where the story is going to go from here. Also the title may change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters; I do however, own the plot.**

**Chapter 2**

After deciding not to go home just yet, Kagome goes with Sesshomaru back to his castle. They get there by Sesshomaru using his cloud instead of taking the couple days' journey that it would be. Once they get there, he puts her in charge of Rin; to the great relief of Jakken. However, unknown to all of them, is that Sesshomaru is the protector of the Shikon no tama miko. The Shikon no tama miko is the guardian of the Shikon jewel. Also, unknown to all but Sesshomaru is that Kagome is the Shikon no tama miko. This is why Sesshomaru was always drawn to her. (There is more to why Sesshomaru is always drawn to her and it will be elaborated on in later chapters)

Kagome spent the next week looking after Rin, learning her way around her new home and becoming a stronger miko. She would spend hours every day meditating, practicing her archery skills and learning more about being a miko. She was even allowed to spend time in Sesshomaru's library, researching herbs and what they are used for. While going through the books, she comes across the history of Kikyo and Kaede. She asks Sesshomaru if she can hold onto the book to read later.

Sesshomaru gives her his permission and she makes another request. She requests his help in recovering the remaining jewel shards. A couple of days later, Sesshomaru pulls Kagome aside and tells her he will help her recover the remaining jewel shards. Kagome shrieks in surprise then quickly bows and says "Gomen, arigatou." So for a few more weeks, Kagome watches over Rin, doing whatever Rin wants, and honing her skills as a miko. Meanwhile Sesshomaru prepares for their journey to find the rest of the shards.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is kind of short. In editing, I noticed that this chapter can actually be split into two chapters. It makes more sense that way. Please read and review. I promise there will be some Sesshome within the next couple chapters.

**Translations:**

**Gomen: **sorry

**Arigatou: **thank you

**Miko: **priestess


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters; I do however, own the plot.**

Elsewhere, Sango and Miroku are still looking for Kagome and starting to piss off Inuyasha and Kikyo, who decided that since Kagome left she could join the Inuyasha gang. Sango starts to shout for Kagome again when Kikyo whines, "do we have to keep looking for her?"

Then she adds, "I could tell you where she is."

When Sango hears this, she runs at Kikyo and shouts "WHERE!"

"She's with Lord Sesshomaru."

"WHAT!" shout Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

"She's with that BAKA!" Inuyasha shouts incredulously.

Sesshomaru, who was traveling with Kagome in search of the next jewel shard, overhears Inuyasha's shout.

He then shows up out of nowhere and very calmly says "I heard that little brother, and yes the girl is with me."

"WHY?" Sango asks still a little shocked.

"I'm with Sesshomaru-sama, because I can't stand that BAKA Inuyasha!" says Kagome, shouting the last bit.

"Oh, but why didn't you at least come find us and tell us," Miroku asks kind of surprised.

Kagome pulls them aside and with Sesshomaru's help explains everything to them. She also, with Sesshomaru's permission, invites them to join her. They gladly accept and quickly pack up camp. Then they head in the direction of a shard Kagome senses.

While traveling, both Kagome and Sesshomaru notice her power and strength have gotten stronger and are continuing to grow. Kagome can now quickly pinpoint the exact location of each shard. Miroku also notices that Kagome's power and strength have grown. He picked up on it from Kagome telling them exactly where the next shard is. He mentions this to Sango; she agrees with him, Kagome has gotten stronger. Sango also says Inuyasha is still and idiot. Miroku then decides to ask Kagome about it, he waits until they make camp.

Kagome is cooking dinner and tending to the fire when Miroku approaches her.

"Hey Kagome, how is it you know exactly where the next shard is? Also, do you know how many are left?"

"Well Miroku, I've been reading this book about Kikyo and Kaede. Did you know they had an older sister who was still born, that means born dead? There elder sister was the intended Shikon no tama miko but because she was born dead, that task was passed to Kikyo. As to your other question, there are five left. Two of the shards that I have yet to get, are the two Koga has. The other three are scattered, one of which is with Naraku. The last two are yet to be found…"

"I see. Why do you bring up the history of Kikyo and Kaede? Oh, and no, I did not know they have an elder sister. You don't think you might be this elder sister reborn, do you?"

"I do think that. It would explain why I was brought back to the past and why I'm able to so quickly pinpoint the shards now. Also, how I know that there are only five left. I have a strange feeling about where the last two might be located."

"Where?"

"You'll find out soon. First we need to get the one in Naraku's possession and the two with Koga."

"Okay"

Author's Note: Here is the new chapter three. I've added more to this to add more the plot. Hope you like it. Please read and review. I promise there will be some Sesshome within the next couple chapters.

**Translations:**

**Sama: lord**

**Baka: idiot**

**Miko: priestess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The story might read a little differently now and there are some things that are definitely different. I feel it reads better though. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I do own the plot.**

They all went to bed after Miroku and Kagome had their conversation. They continued traveling and a few days later, they got a surprise and had to make a quick stop. In the woods somewhere near a town.

"Are we there yet Kagome?" someone whined.

"Huh?" said the entire group with very confused looks on their faces. The voice they heard was Shippo's. He had been with Kirara (r's are pronounced like l's in Japanese) for a while and finally found them from the air. Kagome realized it was Shippo and immediately started asking him questions about where he had been, if he was alright, the usual questions your mom asks when you've been gone for a while. He told them he had been with Kaede since Inuyasha and Kagome had started fighting. When, they reach the town, he realizes she's with Lord Sesshomaru and asks her why. She tells him she'll explain later.

The town was small except for the lord's house; it was like a castle only not quite. One of the townspeople notices the group and asks them to help with a demon problem they have. He explains that the lord of the town had suddenly fallen ill one day and has now kidnapped all of the women from the town. When he first started feeling ill, he sent his daughter to stay with his adviser, only, she hasn't been seen since. The group immediately went to the lord's house to get rid of the demon. The closer they got to the house, the stronger the demonic aura and the presence of a shard became.

"Hey, I sense a shard here. There are only five left, unless I missed this one."

"That's okay Kagome; your senses just still aren't fully developed. That's all."

"Okay, let's go."

They enter the house and start looking for the lord. They find him in his "throne" room with all of the girls in eggs/cocoons. Upon their entrance, the lord attacks Kagome and Sango and tries to put them in eggs/cocoons but Miroku steps in and starts his exorcism. Once his exorcism is done, the lord is free from the possession of the spider demon. Kagome then finds the location of the shard; it is on the spider's back, in the middle. Sesshomaru quickly disposes of the demon and Kagome picks up the shard and purifies it.

The entire time the group was there, Naraku was watching from the shadows and Inuyasha and Kikyo had decided to follow them. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, the group moved too fast so he couldn't keep up.

"Damn that Kagome and my brother too" Shouted Inuyasha as loud as possible.

He and Kikyo were in a clearing still trying to follow Kagome. And Inuyasha was getting pissed that he hadn't seen the group yet.

Meanwhile, back at Sesshomaru's castle, "I can't believe I got stuck watching you again!" shouted a very unhappy Jakken while Rin just grinned at her prisoner. She had Jakken tied to a chair and was putting flowers in his hat and makeup (lol) on his face. He looked very comical and when Rin was done, she ran to get Ayame who was there to help Jakken. Ayame followed the spirited little girl and upon seeing Jakken started laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop it, Stop laughing and help ME!"

"Okay, okay, stop yelling" and with that proceeded to untie him. He then went to wash his face and take the flowers out of his hat. Meanwhile, Ayame braided flowers into Rin's hair and then went out into the gardens with her.

In another part of the forest that Inuyasha and Kikyo are in, Kagome and the group stop to rest when Koga comes racing in. Expecting to find Inuyasha flirting with Kagome. What he finds startles him so much that he leaves his shards and goes back to his cave.

A/N Hope you like it. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters; I do however own the plot and an oc that will be introduced next chapter. My oc's role will be explained a little bit in this chapter.**

""speaking

'thought

'That was weird, I never expected her to be traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. That's it; I have to talk to her.' With that, Koga ran off again, only this time to find Kagome.

Meanwhile, back at the clearing, everyone keeps asking Kagome why Koga just left like that and why (although they weren't complaining about it too much) he left her his shards. She in a confused state said "I'm as confused as you. Anyways, let's pack up."

Sango then asks "do you see that whirlwind and where are we going, Kagome-chan?"

Everyone looked up only to find Koga asking Kagome if they could talk. Kagome asked him what he wanted to talk about and said yes after he said not here. So they went a little ways into the forest while everyone else finished packing and cleaning.

In the forest with Koga and Kagome:

"Kagome why are you traveling with Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Koga kind of confused.

"Because Koga, Inuyasha and I had started arguing a lot and when he called me weak, he hit the last straw," she said rather angrily.

"Oh and traveling with his brother is better and/or different?"

"Well yea, actually it is, heh heh," Kagome answered a little nervously.

"Now, let's get back to the group and oh, if you see Inuyasha, tell him to stop following us."

"First, tell me how it's better and different."

"Okay. Well, he doesn't call me weak, stupid or useless. He gave me time to work on my skills as a miko and get better as an archer. He's also letting me borrow this book, which I'd like to finish reading. There's a little bit more and I feel like it's very important."

"Okay, thank you Kagome for telling me all of this. Also, I can see you care for Sesshomaru, I hope you'll be happy with him."

"I… what. Thank you Koga."

Back with the group:

"So, what did you guys talk about?" asked Sango.

"Honestly, nothing, he just wanted to know why I'm traveling with Sesshomaru," answered Kagome.

"Is that all you told him?" Sango asked.

"He also asked how traveling with Sesshomaru is better and different. So I answered that as well."

"Okay."

"Let's stay here one more night. I feel that I should finish reading this. I think there's something important in it that I need to know."

Everyone agreed and they stayed in the feudal era one more night. While everyone set up camp, Kagome finished reading the book. What she learned left her in shock. She learned that there was one other miko, not related to Kikyo and Kaede, but this miko was friends with them. This miko was supposed to protect the Shikon no tama miko but was killed the day before Kikyo received the jewel. Kagome gasps after reading this and everyone asks her what's wrong.

She says "Let's just get some sleep; I have a feeling we'll be learning a lot within the next couple days."

They all go to sleep and the next day, they head to the bone-eaters' well. Unfortunately for them, Inuyasha was once again following them. So when they got to the well (a/n they had been in Inuyasha forest) Kagome stopped, turned towards the forest and screamed "**INUYASHA STOP FOLLOWING US! YOU AND I ARE OVER SO (STRESSED OUT THESE LAST WORDS) L-E-A-V-E M-E A-L-O-N-E!"**

She then turns to everyone and says "Let's see if I can take all of you with me."

She does some chanting and the well glows blue for a moment. Then she jumps and everyone follows her.

Kagome's era:

When everyone was out of the well, Kagome was asked why they were there, and Kagome said it was because there are two shards here and don't ask how they got here because I don't know. With that said they headed into the house. "Mom, I'm home!" shouted Kagome. Gin then turned around and hugged her daughter. When her mom hugged her, Kagome noticed the presence of one of the shards; she looked around and found it in her mom's ear (the way an earring would look). "I didn't know you had your ears pierced mom." "What are you talking about Kagome?" Kagome then reached for her mom's right ear, and gently removed the shard. "This is what I was talking about, mom." "Oh, I never noticed it before, Kagome dear." "Oh, ok well thanks, I'm going to go out around the town, see you later mom." She then hurried out the door and showed the gang what she had found. Then they were all like oh, so this is why we came here and Kagome just smiled. Sesshomaru then took her aside and started asking her questions about her time, and how/why two shards were in her time.

"Well, to answer questions about this time, it's easier to show you around and show things to you. We don't have that kind of time. How two shards are here, well I don't have an answer for that yet. Anything else?"

"Why don't we have time for us to learn about this time period? Also, you're really pretty and I hope there's time to get to know you more."

Kagome blushes at his compliment and says "Thank you, I also hope there's time to get to know you more. Why we don't have time for all of you to learn about this time period, I have a feeling my friend I'm taking you all to meet can answer that."

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I got really busy with school and then I was sick for a while, but I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review, your reviews are very helpful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters; I do however own the plot and well, I'm giving my character an interesting name, her name is San, it's Japanese for sun. Here is where we meet the first of two oc's I have for this story.**

Sango saw them talking when she turned to ask Kagome where they're going next. She let them have their discussion and when it ended she called "Hey, Kagome, where are we going now?"

"Oh, we're going to visit a friend of mine. Her name is San" said Kagome.

Kagome then lead them to her friend San's house. San wasn't notified of Kagome coming over but she was expecting her. Unknown to Kagome, or at least San thought Kagome didn't know but San is also a reincarnated priestess whose destiny is to protect the Shikon No Tama Miko. When Kagome and her friends got to San's house, San opened the door before Kagome even got to knock.

"San, how did you know I was coming over?"

"Come inside, all of you and I'll explain everything. Also, Kagome, you might be looking for this" San said holding up a Shikon shard.

"How do you have that and how do you know so much?" Kagome asked as they walked inside and she accepted the shard.

"Well, Kagome, I'm sorry I haven't told you this ever before but I knew I couldn't tell you anything until you came back here looking for the last two shards. I know, you're all wondering how did they get here. Well, they attached themselves to Kagome and one of her visits back home, one of them hid itself in her mom's jewelry box, the other came to me for safekeeping. You see I had the other one because I am the reincarnation of the priestess whose destiny it is to protect the Shikon No Tama Miko."

"Of course, of course it's you, my best friend since forever. Oh my gosh, I had a strange feeling about this ever since reading a book I came across in Sesshomaru's library. Oh San" Kagome said and hugged her friend.

Sango then said "This is what shocked you the other night and now you know it to be true."

Miroku then added "I wonder then if your other thought is true too."

"A book you read? And yes, Kagome, I am that priestess. The one destined to protect you. I am the reincarnation of Kikyo's best friend who sadly could not fulfill her promise to protect Kikyo. My past-self passed the day before Kikyo received the jewel to. Now though, now I can fulfill that promise and you, my dear have realized who you are truly meant to be with. Although we were both born in this time, we are not truly part of it. Your mom already knows this and she also knows that now you have met back up with me you will be returning to the past after a short visit with your family. Once you and I return, only your mother and grandfather will remember us, everyone else will have memories but won't hear from us anymore. Is that okay, Kagome?"

"To answer your question about the book, I still have it with me." Kagome pulls out the book and hands it to San. San looks at it, then at Sesshomaru, silently asking if she may also read it. Sesshomaru nods his head, giving San his permission.

"And yes, San, that is definitely okay. The most important thing to me of this time is that my family will remember me and I won't just be a memory to them. Also, yes Miroku, this confirms my thoughts. That I am a priestess who has been reborn, but not the priestess everyone thinks I am. Is my past self's name known? It's not mentioned in the book."

"Your past self would have been known as Mikomi. It means hope."

"Thank you San."

'Interesting, this girl, San, she is the protector of the Shikon No Tama Miko, well it's no wonder she feels familiar; and did I hear her right, Kagome has realized who she is meant to be with? Does she mean me and Kagome are actually meant to be together? And in the past it was also Kagome, who would have been known then as Mikomi, but I never met her and so I thought I was meant for Kikyo.' Sesshomaru pondered this while Kagome herself also pondered what her friend had said about how she had realized who she is truly meant to be with. She also pondered on how she truly feels about Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru also pondered on how he feels about Kagome.

**A/N: I'm leaving it there for today. Please review and let me know if you think of anything you want to see. Next chapter they'll be getting another surprise. Please read and review. Reviews help and are greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters; I do however own the plot and well, I'm giving my character an interesting name, her name is San, it's Japanese for sun. Adding one other character; this character is a demon from Kagome's time that both Kagome and San have never sensed. San knows her but doesn't know she's a demon. Her name is Enkai, Japanese for ocean. Enkai is a dog demon. **

**Thank you to TDaniels for their Review, they also gave me an idea for part of how this will ends. For everyone reading this, Sesshomaru is only meant for Kagome. A bit more is going to be explained this chapter. **

**A/N: This will be a little yuri now, but nothing more than holding hands, cuddling and kissing. San and Enkai are a couple. **

The next day, Sesshomaru and Kagome were still thinking about what San said about Kagome realizing who she is truly meant to be with. With her thoughts confirmed about her having been born 500 years later than she was originally meant to live (yes, I'm going very away from the Inuyasha storyline with this), Kagome understood that she was meant to live and grow up in the feudal era, it's the reason it's so familiar to her. It is also why she is so powerful, although she still has a little bit left to learn. She and everyone else now know that she is not the reincarnation of Kikyo; rather, she is living her second chance at life. Kagome no longer wonders why she so strongly feels she belongs in the feudal era, and why she looks similar to Kikyo.

While Sesshomaru and Kagome were still thinking, San called her girlfriend, Enkai. She asked Enkai to come over; San wanted Enkai to meet her friends. San also wanted to tell Enkai the truth. Unknown to San, Enkai heard everything yesterday. Enkai has also always known the truth about her girlfriend and her girlfriend's best friend. Enkai goes over anyways; she goes over because she's thinking now is a good time to tell San the truth about herself.

Enkai arrives and out of simple politeness and good manners, knocks on the door. When Enkai arrived, Sesshomaru felt her aura, and she felt his. She knows his because he is her ancestor. Enkai is Enkai Taisho, although in this time she is better known as Lady Enkai Tsuki. Yes, she is a nobleman's daughter and is dating a priestess. Her name in this time is Tsuki because her parents don't want anyone to look things up and have humans remember demons.

San opens the door and smiles. Enkai enters, closes the door behind her, pulls San into a hug and then kisses her. "Hey love, what's on your mind?" Enkai asked.

"Let's go sit down first"

"Okay"

They go into the living room and sit down. San then starts the conversation.

"Enkai, there are some things I need to tell you"

"Okay, I also have some things to tell you. Also, Sesshomaru should be part of this"

"Seshomaru should be… Wait! You know about him? How? And how do you know his name?"

"Go get him, then I'll explain everything"

"Okay"

San gets Sesshomaru and brings him to the living room. Now they are both curious about why he is needed to be part of this conversation. He is also wondering why Enkai's aura and scent are familiar to him. When they enter, Enkai removes the glamour she has been living behind and Sesshomaru immediately notices her markings and that they are similar to his markings but slightly different in color.

"Enkai, explain now please? Also, since when do you have demon markings, similar to Sesshomaru's?"

"Well, San, my dearest love, I've always had these markings they've just always been under glamour. Why they are similar to Sesshomaru's, well that is because my real name is Enkai Taisho. Sesshomaru is my great-grandfather. The reason my last name in this era is Tsuki is because my parents didn't want humans to go digging up my ancestry and remember demons. Any other questions?"

"This Sesshomaru has a few questions. How am I your great-grandfather? What are your demon powers? Do they have something to do with your name?"

"Good questions, my demon powers are mostly the same as yours but for one exception. That exception is that I can also produce a seaweed whip and it is as lethal as our poison whip. The seaweed whip is the reason I am called Enkai. As for how you are my great-grandfather, well time will answer that."

"I see, thank you."

"You're welcome. San, do you have any questions?"

"No, just what I wanted to tell you is that I am a priestess reborn. I am the guardian priestess of the Shikon No Tama Miko."

"Who is the Shikon No Tama Miko?"

"I'll go get her" San goes and gets Kagome. They return and Enkai leaps with joy to see Kagome. Enkai recognizes that Kagome is also a priestess reborn and not the priestess everyone thought she was reborn as.

"Kagome! Oh My Gosh, Kagome! It's you, you've been reborn and now live! This is exciting!"

"How do you know me?"

"Oh my, I'm so silly. Forgive me, my name in this time is Enkai Tsuki. My real name is Enkai Taisho, descendant of Sesshomaru Taisho and Inu No Taisho. You Kagome, were born in Sesshomaru's time as Kagome, eldest sister to Kikyo and Kaede, but you were still born, so you were buried as an infant and reborn 500 years later."

"I know and that's why Kikyo became the Shikon No Tama Miko before me and why I was recently told I'm now realizing who I was truly meant to be with."

"You know? What do you mean you know?"

"Well San confirmed my thoughts during a discussion we had yesterday."

"What were your thoughts and how did they occur?"

"My thoughts were that I was born 500 years later than I was meant to be. They occurred from reading this book about Kikyo and Kaede. This book is also how I figured out who San is before she told us."

"I know that book. We have it now, since we rule over the Western Lands. Oh my gosh, it makes sense that this is how you figured everything out. What about your feelings for my great-grandfather?"

"Great-grandfathe… Sesshomaru is your great-grandfather?" Kagome says in shock.

"Well yea, he is. Sorry to give you another shock, oh and you're my great-grandmother."

"WHAT!?" Sesshomaru and Kagome yell in unison.

"hehe, yea. So, have you two figured out your feelings?"

They are both too shocked to respond.

"Good job, Enkai. You shocked them into silence."

"Oops."

**A/N: Sorry everyone for editing again. I was getting complaints about the story. I know I've changed some things here and there throughout but it's to pull the story together a bit better. Next chapter, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Sesshomaru will meet Kagome's family before they all return to the feudal era. So that's what to look forward to next. And please, if anyone has any suggestions, please Private Message me them. Thank you and as always, please leave reviews. Please, no flames though.**

**Also, some terms mentioned:**

**Enkai: ocean**

**San: Sun**

**Tsuki: Moon**

**Miko: Priestess**

**Inu (Inu No Taisho): dog**

**Shikon No Tama: Jewel of four souls**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters; I do however own the plot and my characters. Let me just mention once again that the characters are OOC (out of character) I'm sorry if you don't like that, instead of leaving flames you can just not read my story.

San's POV:

"Enkai, help me break them out of it"

"Heh, ummmmm, how?"

"Well I don't know, that's why I'm asking for your help."

While San and Enkai were talking about how to break Kagome and Sesshomaru out of the shock Enkai put them in, Kagome and Sesshomaru were listening to them and thinking about what they learned.

After an hour of this, Kagome remembered about Shippo, Sango and Miroku being in the other room and that there was still Naraku to deal with in the feudal era. She had also finally accepted her feelings for Sesshomaru. She still doesn't know him that well but she knows she is falling for him and she hates Inuyasha. Being done thinking, she gets up.

"Hey, guys. Sango, Shippo and Miroku are still in the other room, we should go get them and return to the feudal era. There is still Naraku to deal with too."

"Oh, right. But Kagome, don't forget that when you and I leave this era, we no longer belong to it," San said.

"I know. What about Enkai though? Can you really leave your girlfriend?"

"She's not leaving me though."

"She's not?" How old are you?"

"A very good question, well let's see, we're currently 500 years since the defeat of Naraku. I'm born 200 years after his defeat, so I'm 300 years old."

"So Kagome and I are really meant to live in the feudal era?"

"You should know the answer to that San."

"Okay, well enough talk, we have to return and defeat Naraku. Let's go get Miroku, Sango and Shippo."

With that, they all returned to the living room. Sango and Miroku asked a lot of questions and got them all answered and were filled in on what they missed. Shippo was just excited that Kagome wouldn't be leaving him again. After filling Sango and Miroku in on the conversation they had had with Enkai, everyone packed up and they went to Kagome's house. Enkai returned to her parents because she doesn't belong in the time period that everyone was returning to.

When they got to Kagome's house, Kagome's mom and grandfather greeted them. They explained that they had known about everything for a long time and apologized for not telling Kagome sooner. She hugged them both and said it was okay and that she's glad she learned it on her own. She also told them she'll miss them but she knows she doesn't belong in the future.

They all said their farewells and then jumped into the well. When they returned to the feudal era, Sesshomaru suggested they go to his castle to rest, train and recover from everything they learned in the future. So they started their journey back to his castle. Sesshomaru took the journey to get to know Kagome better and found that he too was falling for her.

A/N: Going to be wrapping this story up in the next couple chapters. Sorry this chapter was a lot of conversation but it was needed. So it's back to the feudal era. The next chapter will center some more on Kagome and Sesshomaru and the journey back to his castle. The battle with Naraku will most likely be in three chapters. So, journey back with Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship developing, and then training at the castle and then the big battle. Probably end this story with an epilogue. As always, leave reviews and let me know what you think. Thank you


	9. author note

Author's Note: Hello to my faithful followers and readers. I'm sorry to do this, I will be taking my story down for a little bit so I can go over it and tweak it. Sorry I haven't updated in the longest time, life caught up with me. It may be a while before I am able to post it back up but it will return, I promise


End file.
